Heart of the Dragon Queen
by VelvetViolin
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen once again finds Jorah Mormont in front of her while attending a preliminary battle for the pits. Feeling torn she has to decide if she will commit to the order to have him killed or spare him again. What are her feelings for him and will her feelings overcome sway her decision in anyway? What will happen if she gives into her feelings? Jorah/Dany story. Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Heart of the Dragon Queen

CHAPTER ONE:

Jorah was covered in dirt, filthier than Dany had ever seen him. He looked worn, like the toy dragon Dany had owned when she was a child. She had loved that tiny wooden dragon so much, carrying it everywhere, because of this it wore away and became raggedy. It's once fine golden design became a rusty mustard color. Dany grew sad to see her old companion grow so ragged, yet at the same time anger grew. How dare he appear before her after she banished him. She had trusted him so much and to find out one of the people she trusted most had betrayed her she had to send him away.

Now he stood before her dripping with the blood of the men he just killed in the first round of the pit's battle. Although this wasn't an official battle she was forced to overlook such a savage ordeal.

"Get him out of my sight." She spoke quickly. Eyes flaring Dany frowned. What would she do now? He stood in front of her, eyes longing for her. She couldn't bear seeing him in such pain. Although he was not bleeding from his previous battle she could see his heart cracking in front of her. He would only ever look at her. Dany had never seen him look at any other woman, only her. This frightened her. She stood up and began to leave. Seeing him again was breaking HER heart.

"Khaleesi…. please give me a moment of your time." Jorah spoke urgently as guards pulled at his arms. "I BROUGHT YOU A GIFT." She heard his yell behind her as she turned away. She hesitated. What did he mean? What could he possibly want to give her?

"It's true," replied a voice. This voice was very unfamiliar. Dany turned to face the battle pit to see a dwarf with a scarred face, light blonde hair, and purple eyes. Who was this? "He has, I am the gift. It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace. My name is Tyrion Lannister."

Lannister, the people who tore her family apart. Dany would have to question these two, but not here. She ordered the guards to take them to away for now until she could question them.

...

"Why Jorah?" Dany spoke as she looked at him in the dungeon. He was sitting in the corner. The cell around him made him look even more disheveled. She hated to see him in such a condition.

"Why do you think? Khaleesi?' Jorah responded in a matter of fact way. Dany's eyes were stern. She looked to the guards to open the cell. She wanted to talk him face to face without bars between them.

"I told you if I ever see you before me again I would have you killed. So why do you disobey me?"

"…." Jorah didn't reply. He looked at the floor. He was never much of a speaker but his silence infuriated Dany. She stood closer to him. She could smell his musty scent, which was so familiar to her.

"I might have to kill you. As the ruler of this land I have to make sure everything I say or ordered is followed through." Dany looked saddened for a second but then again fierce. Her eyebrows furrowed. Jorah knew this was a hard decision for her. He knew this look from memory. This was the look she made whenever she was holding her true feelings in. When she was unsure of herself this as the look she gave. He wanted to touch her. Make her feel like everything was all right. He feared her wrath if he were to touch her in this situation but somehow he felt as if he needed to. He was a dead man anyway.

In a swift movement he pulled her by the hand into an embrace. She struggled for a moment but then stopped. He felt her hands wrap around his neck.

"Forgive me Khaleesi." He whispered in her ear. Dany's chest felt as if someone was gripping it and squeezing tightly. She had always felt protected by Jorah. That was why she was so broken by his betrayal. Even being apart from him for so long she still felt this way. She may have feelings for Daario but something was different when she was close to Jorah. He would always be her guardian. Even from the shadows he would stay by her. He would walk through fire with her. He swore to be he knight and he would uphold that oath until he was dead.

Dany looked into his deep see, blue eyes. She loved the look in his eyes. They belonged to her and her alone. Having not seen them in so long made her realize how much she missed them. Without thinking she closed her eyes. Soon she felt the warm taste of sweetness on her lips. It was gentle and calming as if cherishing her. Her chest felt warm, like the heat of the fire that gave birth to her dragons. She realized it was Jorah. Frightened for a moment she let go. Tasting more of his lips. Her teeth nibbled slightly on his bottom lip making Jorah give out a soft moan that only Dany could hear. What was she doing? Her boldness shocked herself and yet this felt completely natural. Her mind was suddenly coming to the realization of where she was. She immediately pulled away. Without a word she walked swiftly out of the cell, pausing for a moment then walking away as calmly as she could. What in the world did she think she was doing back there? All she knew was that she wouldn't know what to do if she saw him again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Missandei stood nearby as Dany looked out the balcony window. Dany's eyes looked far away, distant and deep in thought. Missandei had not been attending the preliminary tournament but had heard about Sir Jorah's appearance with a dwarf claiming to be Tyrion Lannister from Daario Naharis. She thought back on the conversation and how jealous Daario sounded when he described how Sir Jorah selfishly spoke to Dany.

"He thinks he would be able to regain her favor by bringing her that Lannister. After what he did to her, how dare he show his face here?" Daario had said. Missandei had known Sir Jorah for a small amount of time but she could clearly see the way he looked at Dany. He was madly in love. Although Missandei knew Daario also had feelings for Dany, she couldn't see the same intense loyalty that Sir Jorah had in Daario.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dany finally sighed. Missandei smiled sympathetically. "Tell me what do you make of all this?"

"I'm not sure I have any right to give my opinion Khaleesi." Missandei replied.

"Please, don't be modest. You are my friend and I value your voice and ideas." Missandei paused before she spoke, thinking carefully and finding her words.

"I suppose, I wouldn't know what to do in your place." She spoke with honesty. "You have to find your feelings. What do you truly feel about Sir Jorah? That is only something you must find out. Then you must make your decision."

Dany smiled, as she took a sip from her goblet of wine.

"You are right." Dany responded. "Tell me this though, if you had to choose? Who would it be? Daario or Jorah?" Missandei looked a bit confused.

"Khaleesi?"

"I'm only half joking, but in all honesty? Would you trust Jorah again after what he's done?"

"He does seem fiercely loyal to you. He made a mistake but he did travel back her with death as a consequence in order to see you again."

...

Dany sat on her throne as she spoke to Jorah and Tyrion, Missandei at her right. Jorah spoke first.

"Your grace, I want to say-"

"You will not speak." Dany cut him off. "How do I know you are who you say you are?" She spoke to Tyrion. Avoiding all eye contact with Jorah. She wanted to avoid seeing those lonely blue eyes that pulled so hard on her heartstrings.

"If only I were otherwise." Tyrion replied.

"If you really are Tyrion Lannister, Why shouldn't I kill you? To pay your family back for what it did to mine?"

"You want revenge against the Lannisters? I killed my mother Joanna Lannister on the day I was born. I killed my father, Tywin Lannister with a bow to the heart. I am the greatest Lannister killer of our time." Tyrion spoke cynically.

"So I should welcome you into my service because you killed members of your own family?" Dany could feel Jorah's eyes watching her every move. Yet she kept her guard up only peering at Tyrion.

"Into your service? Your grace we have only just met. Its too soon to know if you deserve my service." Jorah finally drew his eyes away from Dany to look at Tyrion with a look of disbelief at how the dwarf spoke to Dany.

"If you'd rather return to the fighting pits, just say the word." Dany replied. Tyrion then went on to describe a story he had heard. The way a young woman was raised. Hidden from the world, always in fear of threat, with no land, power, or wealth to hold her name, a story all to familiar to Dany. Jorah once again stared at Dany. He had been a part of that life. He had seen what she had gone through.

"Somehow this girl with now wealth, land or power somehow acquired all three. In a very short span of time. Along with three dragons." Tyrion smiled. "I thought she was worth meeting at the least."

"Are you worth meeting? Why should I spend my time listening to you?"

"Because you cannot build a better world. You have no one at your side that understands the land you want to rule. The strengths and weaknesses of where you wish to conquer."

"I will have a very large army, and very large dragons."

"Killing and politics are not always the same thing. When I was hand of the king I did quite well given the king in question preferred torturing animals then helping his people. I would do an even better job advising a ruler worth the name. If that is indeed what you are."

"So you want to advise me? Very well…" Dany turned to Jorah. Their eyes met. "What would you have me do with him? I swore I would kill him if he ever returned."

"I know." There was an uncomfortable shift in the air. Jorah stood quiet taking in everyone's silence.

"Why should the people trust a queen who cant keep her promises?" Dany spoke. As if to reassure Jorah that she had to follow her duties as queen.

"Whom ever Sir Jorah was when he started informing on you, he is no longer that man." Tyrion explained. Jorah looked at his feet then to Tyrion. "I can't remember seeing any man as devoted as he is to serving you. He claims he would kill for you and die for you, and nothing I have witnessed would give me reason to doubt him." As Tyrion spoke, Jorah caught Dany's eyes. Tyrion need not say any of that for Dany knew this all from that one look. She felt her heart grew heavy as she stared at Jorah. Her breath quickened. "And yet he did betray you."

Dany felt a tinge of pain in her heavy heart hearing these words. Yes, Jorah betrayed her trust. She once called him friend, they once laughed together in the sun of the Dothraki plains. He once held her before she walked into the flames that birthed her dragons. He whom she cared and trusted so deeply, Betrayed her.

Jorah looked away in disgrace for a minute looking at Tyrion. What would the dwarf advise? Tyrion stepped closer to Dany.

"Did he have any opportunity to confess his betrayal?"

Dany's eyes pierced Jorah's unblinking, with sorrow and anger.

"Yes. Many opportunities."

"And did he?"

The words stuck in Dany's throat like honey.

"No." She looked as if she was going to cry, but she kept her poise. "Not until forced to do so." Tyrion turned to Jorah who was equally overwhelmed with emotion. He held his head down as if thinking about all his mistakes at once. There was a silence that seemed to last forever.

"He worships you." Tyrion finally spoke breaking the heavy atmosphere. "He's in love with you, I think." Dany's eyes looked to the ground. Although she kept her composure her eyes looked like she was falling apart inside.

"But he did not trust you with the truth. Unpleasant truth to be sure but one of significance to you. He did not trust that you'd be wise enough to forgive him."

"So I should kill him?"

"A ruler who kills those who are devoted to her is not a ruler who inspires devotion. Your going to need to inspire devotion, a lot of it if you are going to rule across the narrow sea, but you cannot have him by your side when you do."

This made sense to Dany, but also she felt like she could not forgive herself if she let Jorah die on the basis of him wanting to see her again. She peered into his eyes. What was he thinking? She wanted to take his hand and ask him herself but as queen she couldn't. If she were not queen would he still want to be by her side? Dany knew the answer to this. Yes, he would follow her to the ends of the earth.

"Take him to the dungeon and lock him up. He will remain there until it seems fit to release him." This was her final answer. Although he was to be punished he was still near her. Unlike before he was still within her reach. Dany thought back to Missandei's words

"You have to find your feelings. What do you truly feel about Sir Jorah? That is only something you must find out. Then you must make your decision." This is what Dany had to figure out before she could face Jorah again.

*Author's note: Well this chapter was pretty tame. I just needed to get past this before we can get to the good stuff! Thanks for reading so far! If you enjoy this please take a look at my other story, "The Ladder of Chaos" thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

Jorah sat in his cell with his eyes closed. He could hear the pitter patter of the dungeon's leaks, the occasional squeak of rats, and the clanking of the guards patrolling the halls. Although he was in confined to a cell it was better off than being miles away from Dany. He thought about her eyes as she spoke about his betrayal. They were full of hurt. Everything the dwarf had said was true, from his love for Dany to his untrusting self who hid his secrets from her.

"My princess, my queen, Khaleesi…" He spoke to the dark, damp air. He remembered when he first set eyes on her, a scared girl marrying a Dothraki lord for the sake of her selfish older brother. She knew little about the world back then, but she grew into the strongest woman he had ever met.

Jorah remembered when the warlock had taken Dany's dragons. How she stood up for what she believed in disspite his pursuations to leave the dragons.

"They have my dragons!" Dany stood strong. "A mother does not leave without her children."

"They're not your children." Jorah exclaimed. "I know they call you the mother of dragons, and I know you love them, but you didn't grow them in your womb, they didn't suckle at your breast, they are _dragons_ , Khaleesi. If we stay in Kath we will surely die."

"You should sail without me then. I'm sure you'll be safe there." Dany replied coldly. She turned away with anger.

"You know I would die for you." Dany stopped to listen, "I would never abandon you. I'm sworn to protect you, to serve."

"Then serve me." Dany turned around to face him eye to eye. "If my dragons are in the House of the Undying then take me there!"

"That's what the Warlock wants. He told you so himself! If you ender that place, we'll never leave again. His magic is strong."

"And what of my magic? You saw me step into the fire! You watched the witch burn. What did the flames do to me? Do you remember?" Jorah's eyes grew wide as he did remember. How could he ever forget?

"Until my last breath I will remember. After I have forgotten my mother's face." His eyes became soft. Dany smiled and touched his face. Her thumb stroking his bristley beard. At that moment anyone would mistake them for lovers as they both peered endlessly into each other's eyes.

"They are my children, and they are the only children I'll ever have." Dany spoke softly with tears in her eyes. For a moment it seemed like she would kiss him but she slowely drew her hand away. "Take me to them."

Jorah opened his mouth to try and argue again but with her looking at him with those eyes he knew he would never be able to deny her.

The sound of footsteps neared as Jorah awoke. He swore he could still feel the warmth of Dany's hand on his cheer from that moment that happened what seemed like years ago. Looking out the small window at the top of the back of his cell he would guess that it must me very late in the evening. Someone approached his cell.

"Good evening Sir Jorah." Messandei stood in front of him.

"What brings you here Lady Messandei?"

"I thought you might like some fresh water." She held up a jug.

"Why?" Jorah looked at her quizzically. What was this about? "I'm not sure I understand." Messandei looked concerned. Peering around to see if anyone was looking she pulled out a small piece of scroll paper. She held it out to him. Taking it from her hand he gave a look of thanks.

"Have a good evening Sir Jorah." And with that Messandei left. Jorah couldn't think of anyone who would write him any such letter. He doubted that Dany would send him anything but in his chest he still had hope. Making sure there were not any guards around he opened the paper. It read:

"I know this will probably be a mistake but I need to speak with you. I know you will not run away so I have left a spare key to your cell at the bottom of the Jug of water Messandei has provided. Meet me in the throne room when you receive this. " The letter was unsigned but Jorah knew who it was. His heart skipped a beat as he dipped his hand into the water to grab the key the letter spoke of. He was going to meet her no matter what it took.

…

The night air was chilly as Jorah snuck in and out of the corridors in the dark. He was headed to the throne room. He just about turned a corner when he heard voices on the other side. He peered from the corner to see Daario and Dany. Daario was close to her and holding her hand.

"Will I be joining you tonight in your chambers my queen?" Daario spoke. Dany's mine seemed somewhere else. "Dany?"

"Oh, sorry. Im not sure. Im not feeling well tonight." She replied. She looked a bit anxious.

"You should relax with me tonight. You look like you need time to breathe." Daario pushed Dany against the wall and leaned in close.

Seeing this burned at Jorah's heart. Dany did not reply so Daario began to kiss her. Jorah could not pull his eyes away. He watched as Daario hands touched Dany's waist. Their kiss became deeper. Finally turning away Jorah slid down the corridor he had came from.

How foolish could he be? How could he ever think she would accept him? Although these demeaning thoughts flew through his mind his feet carried him to the throne room, where he sat on the steps and waited. She may not love him but he still made up his mind to stay by her side. He had watched her fall for Khal Drogo and this would be no different. Shutting his feelings out he was still her knight. He would serve her to the end of his days. Thus he waited for her in that cold dark throne room. He waited.

*Author's Note: Thanks again for reading this far! This has probably been the longest thing I've written yet. Lol! Anyway I hope your enjoying this. Please feel free to leave any reviews on how I could improve upon this story. More chapters will be out pretty much everyday. (Summer is the best to write) Thanks again for your patronage!

-Velvetviolin


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

Dany had made up her mind to see Jorah. She had to be sure what her feelings were for him. She couldn't keep him locked up in a cell forever but she had to know for herself if she might have strong feelings for him. Moving from her chambers to the halls, Dany moved quietly as to not arise suspicion. After turning a corner she was surprised to be face to face with Daario.

"Going for an evening stroll Dany?" Daario smirked. This was not the time for this. Dany's mind was completely somewhere else. As much as she was fond of Daario, she had Jorah on her mind tonight.

"I suppose I am." Dany replied.

"Will I be joining you in your chambers tonight my queen?" The way Daario called Dany his queen was different from the way Jorah would. Jorah would always say that out of respect and reverence but Daario seemed to say it as if he were teasing her.

"Oh, sorry. Im not sure. Im not feeling well tonight." Dany replied. She had to go see Jorah tonight. Daario sensed her inattentivness.

"You should relax with me tonight. You look like you need time to breathe." Daario's handsome face moved closer to hers as he embraced her against a wall. His piercing eyes mesmerizing for a moment. Dany couldn't think. Soon she felt the warm feeling of his lips against hers. His hands fell down to her waist and the kiss grew deeper. She had kissed Daario before by why did this feel all wrong? She felt vulnerable, and fragile. She longed to feel protected, and safe. Then it hit her. Protected by Jorah.

Dany gave all her strength and forced Daario off of her. This shocked him. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Daario, but I'm really not feeling up to this tonight."

"It's that bloody Jorah isn't it?" Daario's eyes became filled with jealousy. "Ever since he's appeared before you now, he's all you've been thinking of isn't he?"

Dany did not reply. She only stared at Daario with concerned eyes.

"You forget you place Daario. I may have favored you but I the queen here. I have always taken you concerns into consideration but mind your place. My business is mine alone and I don't want to hear about you interfering with my affairs." Dany said sternly. What did she ever seen in this man. It was obvious that he as trying to dominate her in the way he pinned her to the wall only moments ago. "Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get some fresh air, _alone._ "

She turned away from him and headed down the corridor pausing for a second to make sure he wasn't following her. She had hoped Jorah was still waiting for her. She longed to see him. To feel protected by his ever watching eyes.

….

Jorah sat at the bottom of the steps leading to the throne. He stared into the distance thinking. Dany entered the throne room without him noticing because he was so lost in thought. She peered at his figure in the torch lit room. His body was strong and manly. How come she had never noticed that before? Maybe it was because she never observed him. Was this what he did with her? Always watching from a distance but never interfereing. What loneliness he must have felt.

"I will always serve you. My queen." He spoke. This startled her. Did he realize she was nearbye? No, he was speaking to the night. "Khaleesi. Forgive me. I was wrong. I should have trusted you. I should have believed in you. I see my errors, my faults."

Jorah's voice had such sadness, and loneliness in it. Dany continued to listen but hearing his strained voice made her want to cry.

"When was the moment I began to love you? I feel like it's been my whole life. Yer jalan atthirari anni: Moon of my life." Jorah whispered. Dany felt something damp on her cheek. She had not realized she had started crying. Those words were something only Drogo and her had shared so long ago but hearing Jorah say it gave her the same feelings, the feeling of being completely loved. She stepped out from the shadows.

"Shekh ma shieraki anni: My sun and stars." Dany spoke as a reply. Jorah was startled. A confused look ran across his face as he stood up.

"Your grace-"

"Say no more." Dany approached him. She reached out for his hand but he pulled it away. Jorah looked to the ground like a child who was just found taking sweets from his mother's kitchen. "Why do you pull away from me? Did you not say that you love me?"

Jorah furrowed his eyebrows. He had told himself before she had arrived that he would not touch her. In his mind she was in love with Daario and Jorah did not want to force her to do anything with him if she didn't love him.

"I am unworthy of touching you. I only wish to be by your side as your knight." Jorah finally said.

"Will you swear never to lie to me again? Can you promise me?" Dany demanded, her eyes fierce. Jorah's eyes met hers with the same intensity.

"I swear on my life never to hold the truth from you again, Khaleesi. I am yours until I die." Dany began to reach to touch his cheek when a scream rang out. Thy both heard shuffles in the corridors and the sound of steel against steel. They both ran into the corridors to see masked men fighting the unsullied guards.

"Sons of the Harpy…" Dany spoke. One charged at them and Jorah immediantly stood in front of Dany. He disarmed the masked assassin with ease. Picking up a sword he held his open hand to dany. They looked at each other and Dany accepted his hand.

"We need to get you to safety, Khaleesi." Jorah spoke as they traveled pass the men fighting in the corridors. The people were rising and claiming the castle. Dany and Jorah moved swiftly, stopping occationally for Jorah to kill anyone who threatened Dany. Finally they made it out of the castle. Jorah stopped leading Dany as they were blocked by serveral men, only seconds later to be surrounded by the enemy. Jorah kept a good defense killing as many as he could but one slipped past him and hit Dany on the back of her head. She fell to the ground. This angered Jorah and he disarmed the man and swiftly pushed a sword though his belly.

Dany began to lose consciousness on the ground. She could see Jorah fighting with all his might but soon the images became blurry and eventully everything was black.

Having disposed of the men, Jorah knelt down by Dany. She had passed out. He lifted her off the ground to carry her when he heard more footsteps of Harpy assassins approaching them. He was startled by the sound of a dragon screeching. To his disbelief he saw Drogon flying towards them and spitting fire at the enemies.

Drogon landed in front of Jorah. His dark black and red scaly skin glistened in the moonlight, eyes illumiated by dragon fire. He let out a cry that sent chills down Jorah's spine. Any other man would have broken in a sweat of fear if they had hear such a loud roar of Drogon. The dragon approached Jorah and bent it's neck, as if to say climb upon my back. Jorah was in disbelief, but hearing more men he quickly straddled the dragon with Dany still in his arms and the dragon took off wildly heading towards the newly rising dawn sun.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

The wind was soft as Drogon flew, touching the clouds. His wings shimmered against the now high sun. Peering off the side of the dragon Jorah could see for miles around. They were flying over a body of water that Jorah guessed was the Smoking Sea. The water was dark and eerie but in the distance he could see a bit of land. The dragon must be heading to Valyria. In a way it made sense. This was the home of the Targaryens as well as the dragons they rode upon.

Jorah held Dany close to him, holding up her head with his hand at the back of her neck. She looked as if she was sleeping and dreaming. Jorah would often watch over Dany as she slept when she was pregnant. Drogo had fallen ill at that time and the Blood Magic Witch was trying to revive him. It was a dark time for Dany but she had the same tranquil look on her face as she slept as she did now. Brushing her silvery hair from her face, Jorah spoke softly.

"Khaleesi?" He cupped her cheek, and he moved his face so that his forehead was touching hers. Closing his eyes he felt her faint breathing. She was still alive, but she had been hit with the hilt of a sword pretty hard. There was some blood drawn from where she was hit.

"The dragons are calling me." Dany mumbled in her sleep. Her face suddenly filled with sorrow, tears dripping down her cheeks. Jorah touched her tears and drew them way with his thumb. He kissed her on her forehead sweetly.

"I'm here, my queen. Do not worry." He spoke to her. Her face relaxed.

"Jorah…" She mumbled before she returned to her deep relaxed slumber. Looking away from her, Jorah saw the small land he had seen before now larger. This _was_ Valyria. The clouds parted to reveal a forgotten city. It's pillars stood tall. Although not as regal as it was in the past the city was still a sight to behold. Drogon roared as if he was welcoming himself home.

After finally flying for so long, Drogon landed in an abandoned great hall that's roof had caved in. Vines grew everywhere, reclaiming the buildings. Jorah dismounted Drogon and carried Dany to a soft patch of grass. He needed to find water to clean her wound. Drogo found an area to lay himself in and proceeded to sleep. With a dragon around he wouldn't have to think too much about leaving Dany alone.

Jorah scoped the area and found a small fountain that had collected rainwater. This would have to work. He collected branches and fallen wood to make a fire as he walked back to the Great hall. The sullen atmosphere around these old buildings almost had a sacred feeling to them. The quietness of everything could be compared to a church. Jorah took a moment to take in the view of a ruin like city. It was an ancient civilization of people who were so enigmatic, Dany's people.

The sun had begun to set as Jorah fixed a fire. He had taken care of Dany's wound and was now waiting for her to wake up. She lay next to him still in a world of dreams. Jorah stared into the fire. It reminded him of the red prophet he had met in Karth, Quaithe.

"You watch over her." Quaithe had said appearing from what seemed out of thin air.

"Do I know you?" Jorah responded.

"I know you. Jorah Mormont of Bear Island."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, no one." Quaithe spoke in a mysterious tone. Her movements like a dove, smooth and fluid. "But she is the mother of dragons. She needs true protectors, now more than ever. There shall come a day to see a wonder born into the world again and when they see, they shall lust. For dragons are fire made of flesh, and fire is power." With that Quaithe disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

Thinking about the past Jorah began to slowly drift asleep. He listened to Dany's rhythmic breathing and closed his eyes.

…..

Dany awoke looking at Jorah's peaceful looking face. He was asleep. She sat up and felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. Touching it with her fingers she remembered that she had felt someone hit her hard when they were trying to get to safety while the Sons of the Harpy were attaching the palace. She must have passed out.

Looking around the area she became slightly anxious. This environment was completely unfamiliar to her. It was if hey were inside of some sort of ruin, the structure was being reclaimed by the earth.

A small fire burned as Dany looked at Jorah. He was within her reach and sleeping quite peacefully. Not wanting to wake him she stood up quietly and walked to Drogon who was sleeping in a corner of the large room.

"Where did you take us my sweet dragon?" She had guessed that Drogon had felt she was in danger and had saved her but she was surprised that Drogon had allowed Jorah to ride upon his back. Turning to look at Jorah's sleeping body she knelt next to him. He looked exhausted from watching over her and making sure she was safe. She touched his cheek unintentionally waking him up.

"Khaleesi." Jorah sat upright quickly, eyes full of worry. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am. Are you?" Jorah nodded. He looked into the fire.

"Are you hungry. I managed to catch a few rabbits while you were sleeping. I could cook them for you. If you want-"Dany put her finger against his lips.

"Rest easy." Dany spoke quietly. "We can talk in the morning." Jorah took her hand and pulled it away from his face his eyes looking at her with concern. She peered back at him and then put her lips to his forehead. Holding them there for a while, She embraced him, feeling his body heat.

"Sleep." She whispered into his ear. He began to relax and she shifted his head onto her lap. Not long after she could feel his deep breath pacing as he fell into a deep slumber. She stroked his strawberry blonde hair gently. She memorized every line on his face as she took in the moment. She was now sure of her feelings. She loved him too.

*Author's Note: Hello again! For all of those who have stuck by for so long, Thank you! SO I know this fanfic is rated M and I'm sure youll like to see more of that. Let me know in the review section if I should amp it up or not? Again thank you for your time

-VelvetViolin*


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

The air was cool, as a new day had begun. A fresh layer of dew had developed on the red and black dragon and it made him look like he had a suit of armor made of glass on. Dany awoke to Jorah cooking some freshly caught rabbits. She smiled, as he turned to look at her.

"Good morning Khaleesi. Glad to see you finally awake." He spoke. It was if none of the problems they encountered had happened, as if they were still traveling companions.

"Where are we?" Dany said sitting upwards. Her head did not ache as much as it had before.

"The home of your ancestors. Drogon carried you home."

"Valyria?"

Jorah nodded at her before handing her a large leaf with some rabbit meat on it.

"It's not much but it should cover your hunger." He also handed her the water gourd he kept on his belt. "Some fresh water too."

After eating a bit Dany stood up and looked around. The ruins looked different in the morning sun. There were writings and murals that covered the white stonewall. Although most were covered by overgrowth Dany could make out figures of dragons. Looking to Drogon she let out a small exclamation as she noticed he was wounded. A large spear was embedded deep within his side.

"Drogon…" Dany said sadly. She petted his long neck as he made out a small whimper like moan.

"I tired to remove the spear from his side but he would not let me near him." Jorah spoke moving to stand next to Dany. "If we do manage to dislodge it, he will take a few days to recover. "

"We must get this cursed thing out of him." Dany said worriedly. "He's in much pain." After a pause Jorah spoke,

"Alright. You distract him and I'll try and pull it out."

Dany positioned herself in front of Drogon and clamed him down. She looked into his eyes and spoke in soft whispers. Meanwhile Jorah moved to where the wound was. Getting a firm grasp on the spear he tugged with all his might. The spear came out after a few seconds. Drogon roared in pain. His tail whipped about just missing Jorah's head.

"Shh. It's alright. I've got you." Dany said quickly soothing Drogon. The dragon soon was calm and licked his wound. Blood dripped from his wound to the ground. It sizzled like lava and burned charred where it landed, fire made of flesh.

"We will have to wait until he is okay to move again." Jorah spoke as he disposed of the spear. The metal tip had begun to melt from being inside the dragon thus having no use to them.

"Shall we take a look around while we are here? This is after all the land of the Targaryens. Your people once thrived successfully here."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look." Dany smiled.

…

As they took a look around Dany lead the way. Her eyes saddened by the decay of the building. Her long delicate fingers ran along the walls as Jorah watched her. Although in such an amazing ancient building that would awe anyone he kept his eyes watching her. The shape of her lips, the curves of her neck, her light skin tone all were so precious to him. She noticed his eyes on her. He quickly blinked and averted his eyes from her.

To his surprise he felt the warm touch of her soft hands intertwine with his. Her eyes caught his and her lips grew nearer. Soon he felt them soft against his. Dany was shorter than him and to make up for the difference she tiptoed against him. Jorah took a step back but Dany persisted breaking away to say, "Don't hold back." Jorah felt his mind spinning. He felt her arms shift around his neck. He couldn't hold back. He pushed her against a near bye pillar. His kisses growing with ever more need, moving his hands around her waist. He pressed her firmly against the pillar their warm bodies interlocking like a matching puzzle pieces. Dany could feel Jorah's heated tongue in her mouth shortening her breath. She tried to breathe but gasped for air through Jorah's intense kisses.

"Jorah…" Dany sighed as he kissed her neck. Her hands felt his body, which was toned and fit. Although not as fit as Khal Drogo, Jorah's body was still very manly and touching him excited her. She let out a soft moan as she felt his lips nibbling at the nape of her neck with hunger, his coarse beard giving her a pleasant tickling sensation against her skin. Dany ran her fingers through his soft hair closing her eyes and taking in all of the sensations. He smelled musty but sweet which reminded her of a fresh pear.

"I want you." He whispered in a luxurious longing voice that oozed into her ear. His hands touched her hips then her thighs. These hands cherished each spot they touched. Dany, still closing her eyes, felt his soul touch hers. She took the moment in like a breath of life.

Suddenly as quickly as he had begun touching her he stopped. He pulled himself away from her and faced his back to her. Dany was shocked by the sudden coldness of the air passing her from where he once stood. Her face conveyed her anger and confusion.

"Wha-" She began enraged.

"Shhh!" He suddenly stopped her. He looked posed, hand on his sword. Glancing out from behind him she saw nothing, but trusted his instincts. He's demeanor changed to likeness of a cat, ears perked up, frozen but listening for danger, eyes wide but aware.

Abruptly an arrow shot out from behind one of the pillars near bye. It was aimed at Dany. Jorah rapidly spun around and wrapped his strong arms around her, the arrow penetrating his left shoulder. He groaned in pain but kept his arms firmly on her. Seconds after he again spun around, charging at the attacker who was too slow. Jorah skillfully swung his sword dislodging the attacker's head from his neck. Standing still once more, Jorah listened to see if there were any other attackers. He moved when he felt it was safe to. Dany proceeded to his side.

"You're hurt."

"I will be fine," He rolled over the body of the attacker. To Dany's surprise it the body was covered in a sort of stone like skin. These must be the stone men she had heard about. A disease that not only turned men to stone but also ate at their minds, slowly making them insane.

"There may be more stone men around so let us head back to our camp for now. Drogon will sure to ward off any attackers." Jorah spoke. He sheathed his sword and began to walk back to the direction they had come from. Dany followed not too far behind. Why did it seem like the stone man who attacked them aimed only at her? Jorah seemed to be the one the attacker would want to kill first, so why aim at her?

*Author's note: Hello! Hope you are enjoyed the latest chapter. I apologize for missing a day of writing. I usually try and post a chapter a day but I just recently was hired (yay) so I might once in a while post chapters slower. (Boo) Any way, thank you for all of your support. I really love reading your reviews. Let me know what you like or dislike so far. I'd really love to improve myself with your guys' advice. Thanks again!

-VelvetViolin


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

The sun was slowly setting into shades of reds and oranges as Jorah and Dany finally arrived back to the great hall area. The light from the sunset drenched the ruins in such colors that reminded Dany of dragon fire. She looked to Drogon who still lay sleeping in the corner from when they had left. Had Drogon even fed for the last couple of days? This worried her but she was even more worried about Jorah who had the tip of an arrow in his back.

Jorah sat on a slab of stone near bye. Dany could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He must have been in some amount of pain but he tried to keep his composure. He was a knight after all.

"We have to remove that arrow." Dany said, sitting behind him. He nodded in response. She grabbed ahold of the end of the arrow protruding from his back. She couldn't see his face but he was probably furrowing his eyebrows. Taking in a deep breath she pulled hard and swiftly at the arrow. It came out pretty cleanly but Jorah's body tensed in pain. Ripping the bottom of her dress into a long strip she wrapped it around Jorah to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you." Jorah said softly. He hung his head low. Placing her head on the non-wounded side of his back Dany closed her eyes, listening to him breath.

"You saved my life once again. You need to stop putting yourself into such danger for me. What if it's your life next time?" She spoke with uneasiness. Dany draped her arms around him. What would she ever do if she lost him? She had already felt the loss of someone she loved, Drogo. How could she coupe with the loss of Jorah?

"Khaleesi…"

"Please…please don't die." She buried her face against him.

"The arrow wound isn't that deep, my queen." Jorah spoke.

"I know. I mean I never wish to lose you. You are precious to me."

"My place is by your side. I will never leave you. This I have vowed to the gods, old and new. My life is yours." Jorah turned to face Dany. His eyes showed how much he adored her. She peered into his deep blue eyes that revered her. When she was in love with Drogo he would look into her eyes too but not with this intensity.

Jorah placed his hand on Dany's face, cupping her cheek.

"When the world seems like a lonely place, and all hope is lost. When you are at your wit's end. Just remember. You are loved." Jorah sternly spoke. "Even if I were to die. You. Are. Loved."

Tears formed in Dany's eyes. She embraced him, and kissed the side of his head kindly. Jorah pulled her away only to kiss her sweet lips. He tasted every part of her mouth greedily. Without warning he drew himself away from her. For some reason he remembered when he witnessed Daario kissing Dany. She didn't love him was what he was thinking. So why try and force himself on her?

Drogon yawned loudly and stretched his wings out. The beast lugged himself from his spot and stretched out his head for Dany to touch. She patted him on the head solemnly, and with that Drogon took off. He was going find prey to devour.

Jorah stared at the sky. Watching the dragon grow smaller and smaller. Then he felt Dany touch his arm.

"I love you." She spoke. Jorah didn't look up to see her face, but he listened closely. "I was angry at you for not trusting me. I was furious that you would keep such an enormous secret from me, but you returned to me. Despite knowing that you could die, or that I would never forgive you, you came back to my side. Even before all of this. You never left me. I was so blind. No, I was lying to myself. I denied that you had feelings for me and I ignored you. How could you ever forgive me? I took you for granted and not having you by my side opened my eyes. I love you!"

Dany's eyes were clear like crystals. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She took Jorah's face in her hands and tugged at him so he would be looking at her.

"I love _you!_ " Pulling him close she kissed him. Her clung to him as if she was holding on for dear life. His face softened as he returned her kisses. He had longed to hear those words from her. Despite having just heard her, he still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He held her close to him. Dany could smell his familiar scent, which made her chest warm. Breaking away from his kiss she spoke quietly.

"I want you to show me your love. Touch me." Pausing for a moment Jorah looked shocked but then he eagerly began to nibble at her neck. His hands cupped her breasts as he began to push he down against the ground. Letting out a soft sigh, Dany began to touch Jorah's muscles. Her hands stroked his waist and abdomen. She could feel his muscles flex as her fingers glided along his skin under his shirt. He continued to kiss her collarbone as she slowly lifted his shirt off of him. His bare chest was heated. Soon Jorah began to undo the top of Dany's dress. His hands were rough as he pulled her top down to rest just below her breasts. He took in the sight for a moment before kissing her chest. Dany could feel her face flush as she took in the sensation of his tongue.

Jorah's hands moved lower on to the sides of her hips, then down to her thigh. Dany could hear both of their breathing get heavier and faster. He became bolder, shifting her dress upwards to rest at her hips. Feeling him grow harder against her inner thigh, Dany felt her lower stomach become warm with anticipation. Her hands seemed to move on their own and found their way between his legs. He moaned in pleasure as she caressed him through his pants. The stimulation made him more aggressive. He nipped at her skin.

Little by little he pulled her dress off until she was bare beneath him. He traced her stomach with his tongue to her navel. She let out a small yelp of surprise as he moved his mouth lower. He took his time tasting her sweetness. She moved her hips as if she was uncomfortable but instead out of intense pleasure.

Jorah once again moved to kiss her on the lips as he unlaced the top of his pants. Dany sensed the skin of his hardened member touching her belly. She lowered the fabric of his pants until they were completely off. Her fingers lusted to touch him and slid around his shaft. He let out deep velvety moans as she gently stroked him. Pausing for a moment her stared into her light eyes as if they were treasure.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She spoke. Giving him permission. He parted her legs wider, his tip touching her opening. Still looking deeply into her eyes, he pushed inside of her. She gave a small gasp as she felt him fill her. He gradually rolled his hips back and forth, his manhood pumping into her. Their breathing became quick and curt. Dany moved her arms around his neck as his body pulsed against her faster and faster.

"Ah" Dany repeated as he thumped into her. His voice also let out little gruffs of moans as he explored her deeper until he sharply let out a loud grunt. He froze as his phallus pulsed warmly into her. His abdominal muscles flexed rigidly before becoming soft as did his manhood.

Pulling away, Jorah rested on his back. The silence of the night disrupted by their heavy breathing. Dany moved to lie on Jorah's chest. He hugged her tightly. Neither one of them said a word, for there are some moments in life when no words can be said to explain feelings. Instead they could feel each other in the cold night air. Dany could not recall a moment in her life in which she was so happy to be held by someone she loved. In the distance they could hear Drogon's roar.

*Author's note: Wow! Finally right? So first of all, sorry this came out later than usual. I'd say it's because I'm busy but the truth is I've just been plain lazy! I'll do better and the next chapter will come out shortly. Second, just a few fun thoughts that crossed my mind while writing this chapter:

-Um. I need to get rid of Drogon for a second because having a dragon watch you have sex isn't weird at all, right?

-Yes… I had to look up synonyms for the word penis.

-I think Jorah should be more dominant in having sex than Dany. All that pent up lust had to have driven him INSAINE.

Anyway, I hope hope HOPE you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review to let me know what your thinking or even to just say hi!

-VelvetViolin


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

The morning air was chilling as Dany awoke to the sound of Drogon scratching the stone floor. His wound was healing okay but it would still be a while before anyone could even attempt to ride him. Dany's eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness of the morning sun, and she turned to look to her left. Jorah lay sleeping deeply. Dany had never seen him sleep so peacefully. Not wanting to wake him she eased herself away from him and stood up. It had been about three days since they had fled from Mareen, and Dany was beginning to get nervous. Would the city she worked so hard to free fall into ruin because of her?

Dany played with the end of her hair noticing specks of dirt clumping her locks together. Her thoughts drifted to cleaning herself. Thinking about it this feeling reminded her of when she was in the Dothraki plains. When she started traveling with the Dothraki she couldn't imagine herself so dirty, but soon she didn't care. The Dothraki people had opened a whole new world for her. Either way right now Dany longed for a bath.

Knowing she shouldn't probably leave where they had camped out but she wanted to find fresh water. Dany quietly left the area, she didn't travel too far before she found a small spring. The water was cold but Dany didn't care. She quickly undressed herself and dipped her body into the water. The refreshing icy water made her feel awake and renewed.

"You should have woke me before you left." This voice startled Dany but she remained calm as she realized it was Jorah. "It terrified me when I awoke to see you gone."

His face was of concern as he peered into her eyes. Jorah had seen her naked body before but for some reason she felt a bit embarrassed today.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked as if you were having the dream of a lifetime." Dany replied.

"I was."

"What was it about?"

"You of course."

Dany smiled at Jorah who smiled right back at her before chuckling.

"Mind if I join you my queen?"

"You don't have to keep calling me that now. I believe we are past formalities now."

"I suppose." Jorah said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "If that is what you wish me to do."

Dany took a moment to enjoy the scene, the air warming up and the greenery so wild, but she also admired Jorah's body. His chest was scarred from the battles he had fought as a knight yet he was beautiful to her. She wanted to memorize each scar and keep them close to her heart. Jorah's hair shone in the sunlight it's golden yet slightly orangiesh tint, his deep eyes complimenting the color as he looked at her. His face was older but still handsome.

He finally undressed and was wading into the water. Dany swam to him and wrapped her arms around his neck peering into those ever-protective eyes.

"My quee-"

"Say my name." Dany spoke with longingness. Jorah hesitated but then spoke with such lovingness that Dany was almost brought to tears,

"Daenerys…" He spoke in a whisper only she could hear, "I'm madly in love with you."

Dany closed her eyes memorizing the sound of his voice. Her heart felt like a dragon's first flight, flying high above the ground and spiraling wildly. She felt like she was walking though the fire again, reborn into something incredible. Dany felt complete in his arms.

She pulled his face towards hers and placed her forehead against his, taking in all of his warmth before pressing her lips onto his.

"My Jorah." Dany opened her eyes, "My sweet, sweet Jorah. How could I be so blinded to you? Maybe I have always loved you and had never noticed? You, who have always been by my side, are the only one I could ever share my true heart with." Before Dany could finish talking they heard Drogon's loud menacing roar in the distance.

"Drogon!" Dany shouted in worry. She left the spring and quickly dressed herself before she sprinted to the Great Hall where they had been staying. Jorah yelled after her as he also quickly dressed himself but soon he was out of sight as Dany frantically dashed to her dragon.

She entered the Great Hall to see Drogon spewing fire at one of the pillars. The dragon roared in anger. Dany then noticed a small boy crouched behind the pillar Drogon had been roaring at. She stepped in front of Drogon and began to calm the wild beast down. Jorah soon entered the room with his sword drawn. He quickly surveyed the room before realizing there was no real threat to Dany. Drogon finally calmed down after letting out one final roar. He curled himself in the corner before falling into a nap.

Dany sighed with relief and turned to where the boy was hiding.

"Who are you?" Dany spoke, "Come out where we can see you."

A young boy who looked about seven years of age stepped out from behind the pillar. He had a look a fear on his face.

"Please don't feed me to your dragon!" He whimpered. Dany relaxed.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" She spoke calmer than before.

"I don't think so." The boy said. Dany began to approach the boy. Suddenly Jorah stopped her.

"Not such a good idea, Khaleesi. He's a stone child." Jorah spoke with sympathy. Dany again looked at the boy and realized the child had patches of what looked like scales on his arms.

"Did someone send you here?" Dany asked.

"Yes." The boy replied. "They sent me to retrieve the one turning into one of us."

"One of you?"

"The one touched by stone." The boy pointed at Jorah.

"Jorah? What does he mean?" Dany asked slowly, her eyes full of concern. Jorah looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have time to tell you." Jorah unwrapped a piece of cloth from his wrist. Underneath was a patch of the same kind of scale that plagued the boy. "We were attacked, the dwarf and I. He had fallen under the water and was being dragged down by one of the stone men. I had to save him. In doing so I was touched by one of the infected."

Dany eyes looked confused. She fell to her knees. There was no cure for Grey Scale. It was a relentless disease that was merciless on those affected. In order to prevent the spread of the disease many people with this affliction were sent here to Valyria.

"Will I-?"

"No, a person must come in direct contact with the scales in order to contract the disease. I made sure to cover my wrist whenever I came into contact with you."

"You must join us now Sir knight and become one on the stone men." The boy said. Jorah looked at Dany with sorrow.

"Forgive me Khaleesi."

With that Jorah hit Dany's head with the hilt of his sword. The last thing she could remember was Drogon roaring and the light of dragon fire before blacking out completely.

Author's note: So first of all I apologize deeply for not writing sooner. I had gotten a second job and was stressed up the wazoo. Thankfully I have made the decision to quit one of my jobs that was giving me hell. I am now able to have some days off to spend some time with my stories! YAY! More chapters will be released sooner now! ANOTHER YAY! Thank you all so much for waiting patiently! Here are some of my thoughts in writing this chapter:

-Ahaha people keep asking me about Jorah's Grey Scale. WELP!

\- Oooh, bathing scene. - **Insert winking face here** –

-I had to play "I'm so sexy for my shirt" while I was writing about Jorah's strip. Is it bad that I envisioned him on a stripper pole?

-My cat keeps looking at me in a judgmental way now.

-I'm pretty sure Longingness is not a word but you know what? IM GOING TO MAKE IT A WORD.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

"It's to keep her safe." Was all Jorah could think. He repeated saying this in his mind continuously as he followed the stone child through the maze of ruins. He had just narrowly escaped Drogon's dragon fire after he had knocked Dany unconscious. The dragon did not follow after but Jorah knew the dragon would not take kindly to him after he hurt Dany. He hadn't hit her too hard, had he? Worry bubbled in and out of his thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't have left her. "No, this disease would have only spread and it would undoubtedly put Dany at risk."

"Just a little bit farther Sir knight." The boy said.

"How do you know I am a knight?" Jorah asked.

"The elder told me."

"Elder?"

"He is the oldest of us. He watches over us and protects us. He is the one who decides who is chosen to protect the goddess." Speaking with the boy was making Jorah more and more confused. He knew there were hundreds, maybe thousands of stone people who lived in Valyria, but to have their own religion and community was beyond him.

The boy soon stopped to look over a cliff. Below were thousands of small houses made from the ruins of the people who once lived in Valyria. This was now the home of the stone people. It was incredible to see the amount of people who lived there. No one is Westeros would have believed the mass of stone people living and surviving here. The boy beckoned Jorah to follow into the city. There, Jorah saw many people with all stages of the disease. Some were completely covered in the scales but peered at him as if they were completely fine.

"How are they not all going mad?" Jorah asked. The boy smiled.

"The Elder's spring. When we are chosen to become part of the stone people we are asked to drink the water from the Elder's spring. Our minds are as clear as if we were never affected by the scales."

"This city, what is it called?"

"That's pretty obvious I suppose but, we call it the city of Stone." The boy laughed, "Not very creative right?"

"I suppose not." Jorah laughed uncomfortably.

"Finally we're here!" The boy smiled. He pointed to a large building that stood above the rest of the city. It had large white pillars and was almost as big as the Red Keep in King's Landing but just as grand. At the front gate stood two men who were completely covered in Grey Scale. The boy whispered something into one of the guard's ear, and they moved to let Jorah and the boy pass. Inside the building was a large throne room. The throne was covered in different types of stones and jewels. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, and an assortment of many processes jewels were embedded in the deep dark obsidian that was the main material. On top of the throne sat what looked like a man. He was covered in dark scales. His eyes were a white as if he had gone blind and his hair was a shocking silver color.

"Thank you Sacrith, for bringing Sir Jorah to me." The man spoke in a deep voice. The boy bowed and then quickly left the room.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know a great many things. I can see so many happenings in the world. The Goddess of water has shown me. Although her brother seeks to conquer mankind, she only wishes to help us. She told me of your coming, how you would bring the Queen of the south, protector of the people. The only one who can stop the walkers of the North."

"I don't understand."

"Ah, yes sorry. All will reveal itself in due time, but first you must meet the Goddess. Follow me, and you will see, she who waits in the depts. Of the water."

"Who are you?"

"That is not important anymore, but if you must know, I once flew on the backs of dragons when there were many of them. So many you would mistake them for a dark cloud in the sky. I have lived a long life, I have seen cities burn, kings fall, and the birth of chaos. I am observer." The man stood up and began to walk out of the throne room. He stopped to look at Jorah as if to tell him to follow. Jorah obeyed and followed the old man into another room that led into a cave. He could hear water on the other end of the cave. After walking down the narrow cave corridor they stood in a cavern that had a large opening in the ceiling. A large waterfall fell down into a large, deep, dark pool.

"This is where you will be reborn." The Observer spoke. He held out his hand and pointed to the pool. "Lay in the water and meet the goddess."

Maybe the people of Stone had really gone insane. There was no way this goddess could be real and yet something urged Jorah to enter the water. It almost called him like a mother calling a child home. His heart began to beat wildly, as if he was in a fight of flight situation. He slowly approached the pool his body seemingly moving of it's own accord. Jorah began to panic. He tried to move back but it was no use. He soon was up to his neck in the pool and before he knew it he was completely under water. He couldn't see anything but he began to feel his lungs burning. He needed air. He struggled to keep his breath but eventually his body began to gasp for air. The water quickly filled his lungs and Jorah realized he was drownding. He flailed his legs to move, to swim but something held him down. Frantically looking down he saw two eyes peering back, clear as crystals and glowing white light. Two hands grasped his feet and began to crawl slowly up his body until he was face to face with a strange woman. Her lips did not move but he could hear her calling.

" _Jorah, Jorah, Jorah_." She sang. " _Aerith Ritho Vis Rey Ath Aei Luy."_

Jorah gasped letting in more water.

" **It's time to sleep.** "

Author's note: Yeah yeah yeah! How's it going? So this was kind of a hard chapter to write because I'm starting to come up with my own ideas to add to the GoT storylines. I thought about how there are many priestesses who talk about the lord of fire and flames blah blah. Melisandre's whole shindig and thought there should be a religion to rival this. Thus enter the Goddess of water! Anyway thank you all for reading this far. Let me know in the reviews how you like it so far and what I can improve upon.


End file.
